


RT/AH A/B/O

by ItsaShayem



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Panty Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaShayem/pseuds/ItsaShayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roosterteeth is full of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. With the large number of employees, relationships are inevitable. Within the love-filled company, the quiet Ray has yet to present. Upon finding out which class he is in, he has no clue how to act like average for his type. Ryan tries to help him as much as he can, but there are some things the Alpha just can't bring himself to talk to the lad about.</p><p>Meanwhile, Geoff and Michael are a newly mated couple, having recently exchanged the sealing marks on each other's bodies. They struggle when their most beloved dream is about to come true but is crushed before their very eyes.</p><p>Finally, Gavin and Burnie are a fresh couple trying to work out the kinks (Barb would be so proud) in their relationship. They struggle to decide whether their love can over-power their many differences, and find a solution in an unlikely place.</p><p>Follow these couples through their crazy lives, and hold onto your hats because I'm in this one for the long haul if you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray/Ryan I

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't decide what my favorite pairing is while reading an Alpha/Beta/Omega story. I also wanted to experiment writing with some kinks within one of my favorite AUs- Alpha/Beta/Omega. 
> 
> I'll try to update this whenever I can, but I wont be setting up a schedule because I'm most likely going to spam my works with chapters during spring break then back off once I go back to school.
> 
> NOTE: The stories for EACH COUPLE are in order for THAT COUPLE, but the time lines of the couples themselves will be happening simultaneously, causing some overlap. I'll do my best to sneak in hints as to what's going on with the others during the chapters, just let me know if something is unclear and I can try to fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Ryan and the unpresented Ray are alone in the Achievement Hunter office, which wouldn't be a problem... Usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to the lovely Emono, who pointed out the many similarities I had unintentionally made between our stories. I did my best to fix what you had pointed out, and thank you for understanding! I had been reading your stories all day and they must have dug their way into my brain.
> 
> Leave me kudos if you like what I've done so far, and comment with any criticisms or suggestions for where you think I should take the story!

The Achievement Hunter office was uncharacteristically quiet. Michael had gone into heat the day before, meaning the absence of both him and his Alpha, Geoff. Gavin had wandered off hours ago, presumably to scent with his Alpha, Burnie. The only Beta of the office, Jack, had taken the day off to spend with his wife. That left the quietest Alpha of the pack, Ryan, and the youngest member, Ray, alone for the rest of the day.

The Puerto Rican had been a late bloomer. Despite being 25 years old, he had yet to present. His lanky build suggested Omega, but his calm and quiet personality pointed towards being a Beta. Not to mention that the company had its fair share of employees that no one would see as Alphas if they didn’t make it known on a daily basis. There was really no way to know which class Ray would be a part of until his presentation.

Ryan was sprawled out on the couch that the guys would always see as his seat despite him having his own desk within the office now, watching the latest GTA Lets Play render on his monitor a few feet away. He glanced over to see Ray starting to doze off in his chair. He smirked as the boy struggled to stay awake, head bobbing each time he tried to lift it and it dropped back down.

“Tired, Ray?” he asked from the couch, sitting up to prevent any unwanted sore muscles from awkward positioning.

Ray jumped when the silence was shattered, eyes opening wide and heart skipping a beat.

“Umm… Uh- Y-Yeah I’m good…” the man trailed off as his eyelids dropped behind his glasses to cover his cocoa-colored eyes.

“Here, just come over here and sleep on the couch for a while,” Ryan suggested, sitting up fully to make room for the lad. “I’ll watch your video for you while you nap.”

Ray just nodded, not giving any indication of movement. Ryan just sighed with a small smile and pulled himself up to walk over to the man. He slid an arm under the other’s knees and the other behind his shoulders, lifting him bridal style to move to the fluffy white couch. The lad wrapped his arms around the gent’s broad shoulders, clinging on tighter than expected in his current sleepy state.

Ryan tried to set Ray down to get back to work, but he wouldn’t release the blonde from his surprisingly tight hold. Instead, the Puerto Rican pulled the gent down onto the couch beside him and subconsciously threw a leg over the man’s hips to keep him in optimum cuddling position. Ryan struggled for a second before realizing Ray wasn’t going to let him go, and relaxed, leaning back and wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulders to give each of them more comfort.

Ray nuzzled his head into the older man’s neck with a sigh and a small quirk of his lips, trying to subtly absorb all of Ryan’s cool peppermint scent that contained a slight must that gave away his standing as an Alpha. The blonde pulled off the brunette’s thick, rectangular glasses and placed them on a nearby table, not noticing the small change in position that pressed Ray’s nose directly against Ryan’s scent gland that sat a few inches below his jaw line. Ryan buried his nose into Ray’s dark brown locks to find the inviting smell of roses. They both eventually dozed off, Ray dreaming of mint leaves and Ryan of lying in a field of roses.

Ryan woke up hours later to feel a wet suction along his neck. He let out a breathy sigh before realizing where he was, and more importantly, WHO he was with. He glanced down to see Ray sucking along the left side of his neck around his scent gland.

“R-Ray,” he started, beginning to push the younger man back.

Ray was not in the mood to be denied the things he wanted, and at the moment, he didn’t want anything except for his nose buried forever in Ryan’s scent. So, he swung his leg completely over Ryan’s hips, landing gracefully to be straddling the man’s hips. Ryan pushed him back, ice blue eyes staring deep into blown out brown ones. Ray’s pupils were blown out wide, having fallen asleep next to the source of an Alpha’s scent sending him spiralling into the dark pit of scent-induced drunkenness.

Ray tangled his fingers in the other man’s hair, tugging lightly to tip his head back. Ryan fought, but only slightly. It was frowned upon in society to be in a relationship with someone who had yet to present, but he had been pining over Ray since the day he joined the company. He moaned quietly as the Puerto Rican nibbled at his scent gland, biting it back as to prevent himself from being too loud. Ray ground his hips down, rubbing his straining erection against Ryan’s developing bulge.

That was when the scent hit Ryan full force. The subtle rose from before was still there, except now it was stronger. It was becoming so strong as to almost be overwhelming. He thought it was the fact that they were so close together and Ray was overflowing with lust, but then he felt it. There was a wet heat radiating from Ray’s jeans, the back of them to be exact. Slick was leaking from within him, and Ryan almost popped a knot as a single thought spun around and around in his head:

Omega. Ray was an Omega.


	2. Michael/Geoff I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a request to make of Geoff when he goes into heat in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with this pairing that I couldn't stay away from them to go work on The Other Side (my Mavin fic that I would totally recommend). I think what I'm going to do is get the beginning chapter for each of these pairings done and on here before I go back to The Other Side, so be ready for another chapter soon. ALSO: WARNING for a bit of blood in this one, it's nothing too extreme but just be prepared.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me comments of criticisms or suggestions for where you think the story should go. I've got each of these pairings pretty planned out but plans can change! Every kudo makes me scream in excitement so make sure to leave one if you like what I've done so far.

Michael sat squirming in his chair, trying his best to stay calm. He knew his heat was coming on, and sure it wouldn’t be his first heat with Geoff, but he had a specific request this time around. He bounced his leg to try to expel his extra energy as he felt his body temperature slowly climbing up, trying to hold it back for ten more minutes. He didn’t want to fall into a begging, submissive Omega in front of the others. He wanted to be in the right mindset when he made his request to Geoff, so his Alpha would take it seriously and not dismiss it as an effect of his heat. He glanced over at his boyfriend, catching his eye and giving him an excited smile. Geoff smiled back smalley, but there was confusion in his eyes about why his boyfriend was so excited.

Suddenly, Michael’s eyes glazed over, smile going dumb and leg stopping all movement. Geoff got up as quickly yet calmly as he could, finally realizing the situation. He walked over to his Omega, earning confused looks from the others. A wave of lust-filled cinnamon wafted over the room when Geoff knelt next to Michael, not smelled by anyone except the Alphas, Geoff and Ryan. Both of their pupils blew out at the scent, and Ryan tried his best to turn away from the pack-Alpha and his Omega out of respect.

Jack looked at Geoff, the Beta giving the Alpha a knowing nod when he saw Michael’s state- glassy eyes, restless posture, and gaze locked much lower than Geoff’s eyes. Gavin slowly began to catch up as Geoff pulled Michael out of his chair and towards the doorway. The curly-haired boy held tightly onto Geoff’s arm as if he would float away if he let go. Gavin looked over to Ryan, noticing the way every muscle in his body had gone rigid and he was almost shaking with each breath.

Jack jumped into action as soon as Geoff and Michael left the room, throwing his sweatshirt on the remaining Alpha to give him a calming scent. He then pulled a can from within his desk and sprayed the scent-cancelling solution around Michael’s desk, Ryan beginning to calm down as the scent of lusty Omega diluted. Ray pulled his headphones off, eyebrow scrunched in confusion.

“The fuck just happened?” he asked, looking around for anyone to answer.

“Michael just went into heat,” Ryan croaked, still tense from holding in his instincts. Having an unmated Omega go into heat in the same room can take a lot out of an Alpha.

“So? Why did they run out like that? How did Geoff know?” The unpresented boy asked. Having never experienced a heat, he didn’t understand the full extent of it.

“He smelled it on him I’m assuming,” Gavin provided with a giggle. “And from the way Ryan is reacting, I’m also gonna assume Geoff will be buried knot-deep in Michael for at least three days.”

Ray looked concerned for a moment, until Jack added, “don’t worry, we shouldn’t have any mini-Michaels or Geoffs running around anytime soon. He’s on the pill.”

Ray relaxed at that, looking back to the door his friends had just disappeared through.

~*~*~

Geoff wrestled Michael into the back seat of the car, peeling him off of his side in the process. He finally got the boy seated and rushed to get into the driver’s seat, the Omega instantly latching his mouth onto his boyfriends scent glands on his neck. Geoff pulled out of the parking lot, focusing as best he could when his Omega was producing needy whimpers and an intoxicating scent that filled the car to the brim.

Five minutes down the road, the scent intensified and Geoff glanced back at his boyfriend in the back seat. He wasn’t surprised to see the Omega naked from the waist down, two fingers buried deep inside himself. The boy rubbed against his own prostate, a fresh wave of slick sliding down onto his hand. He let out needy chitters, slamming Geoff’s instincts in the stomach. The Alpha growled, knot already beginning to swell within the confines of his jeans.

He flung the car into his driveway after a grueling ten minutes, immediately jumping out and lifting his Omega onto his hip. The redhead rutted against Geoff’s side, making the Alpha speed up his trip to the door. He slammed the door closed when they got inside, heading straight for the bedroom in the back of the house, instantly peeling off both of their clothes and throwing them in a pile on the floor. He then pushed Michael gently onto the bed, crawling on after him.

Michael’s eyes cleared slightly as he pulled himself out of his dazed state with a shake of his head.

“W-wait, Geoff,” he squeaked, trying to push down his needy state for a few minutes so he could make his request.

Geoff stopped dead in his tracks, protective instincts overriding his need to knot the Omega in front of him. He blinked to clear his thoughts, pushing out a strangled, “Yeah, Michael, I’m here it’s ok buddy. What do you need? Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Ge-Geoff, I want you t-to… m-mark me,” Michael stuttered with need, unconsciously reaching out to grab ahold of his Alpha. 

Geoff’s breath hitched as he straddled his Omega, grabbing both sides of his face while the other’s fingers ground themselves into his ink-covered forearms. 

“Baby, you’re just saying that because-”

“No I’m not!” Michael interrupted, expecting the answer. “Geoff I’ve wanted this f-for a while, now. I really truly mean it, I couldn’t ask in front of the others and m-my heat kick-kicked in before we could be alone. Please, Geoff, please mark me.”

Geoff sighed, heart fluttering as the Jersey boy spoke the words that had been floating around in his own head for months. He leaned down, whispering directly into the Omega’s ear, “Where do you want it, baby boy?”

Michael moaned at the gravelly voice in his ear and the proximity to his Alpha, moving one of Geoff’s hands to the point on his chest directly above his heart. He had chosen the spot weeks ago, staring at it in the mirror, longing to have the empty space covered with a mating mark from his beloved Alpha. He laughed breathily blushing and poking fun at his own choice, “Thought I would be cheesy and keep you as close to my heart at all times as possible.”

Geoff’s lips curled up at the edges as he whispered against Michael’s neck, slowly moving down, “It’s not cheesy, baby. I think it’s perfect.”

Michael’s breath hitched and he struggled to push out his final question on the matter, “W-where do you want your m-mark, A-Alpha?”

Geoff’s smile grew as he grabbed his Omega’s hand and led it down his body, slowing to a stop on the front of his left hip, next to the protruding bone.

“I want it where only we’ll know it is. I want it all to myself,” he whispered, smiling lovingly down at the perfect creature below him.

They stared lovingly at their own hands, touching the spots of smooth skin for the last time.

Michael flipped them over, ghosting his lips down Geoff’s pale body. He looked up, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes, silently asking permission. Geoff just gave a slight nod of his head and a grounding hand along the nape of the Omega’s neck. Michael planted a single kiss to the soft skin next to the hip bone, latching his teeth into the flesh lightly. He slowly began to clamp his jaw down, moaning as his Alpha’s scent filled his lungs like he was going to drown in it. 

He heard a gasp from above him, almost pulling away in fear of hurting his Alpha before Geoff gasped, “Just a little harder, baby, you’ve gotta break skin for the mark to stick.”

Michael closed his watery eyes, hating the pain that was laced into his Alpha’s voice. A tear rolled down his cheek as he clamped down just that little bit tighter on the skin between his teeth, feeling it give way beneath his teeth. The second he felt the coppery liquid against his lips, he pulled off of Geoff with a sob, guilt flooding his fragile, heat-induced mind. He licked at the wound, trying his best to end the pain he knew his Alpha was feeling.

He looked up to see a smile upon Geoff’s worried face and crawled up to curl into his neck. Geoff wrapped his arms around Michael’s bare body, holding him close.

“You did so good, buddy, don’t worry it’s not as bad as you think. I’m okay I promise. It’s so worth it, baby, I swear.” He babbled, trying desperately to end the tears that threatened to drip off of the other’s face.

Michael looked up at him as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to dry the tears so his Alpha wouldn’t worry about him. Geoff smiled at the smaller man, rolling them over and kissing his way down to Michael’s chest, making a mental note to count every freckle on the man’s body some day. When he finally made it to his destination, he looked up, icy blue eyes focusing in on cocoa brown ones that were threatening to gloss over any minute.

“Ready?” Geoff questioned, positioning his lips where his hand had been before.

Michael nodded dreamily as he felt the Alpha’s sharp canines graze along his chest, coming to rest exactly where he had wanted the mark. He felt a slight pressure, slowly growing as Geoff pushed against the skin, followed by the sharp sting of the teeth digging into the flesh. He took a shuddery breath as Geoff’s jaw clamped harder and harder until he felt his own skin give out under the pressure and release a small trickle of blood.

His mind rushed as he felt his Alpha’s scent rush into his bloodstream. He gasped as Geoff unlatched his teeth from the spot, seeing a drop of his own blood in the corner of his now-mate’s mouth. His eyes glazed over as he finally gave in to his heat, launching himself forward into his Alpha, slamming their lips together in a hungry kiss.

He couldn’t wait another second to spend their first heat together as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter will be a Burnvin starter, then another Raywood chapter, then back to this scene for a Micheoff mated-heat. Seeya soon!


	3. Gavin/Burnie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's been struggling with his feelings for his boss, worried about the fact that he would never be the kind of Omega the man would want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta say, I absolutely love this pairing to death so I hope you do too! Sorry that it's short, I'm stuck on my iPad for a few days until I can get my laptop fixed. 
> 
> Please comment with any ideas you have for where the story should go or any criticisms you have, as well as which pairings you want to see more of! And leave me kudos if you like what I've done so far! Thanks for reading, my loves.

Gavin sighed contentedly as Burnie walked past the open door, presumably towards the podcast set, his strong nose catching the tiniest hint of the Alpha’s smoky scent. An uncontrollably dumb smile crawled onto his face as he imagined how amazing it would be to bury his nose in the scent for hours, curled up on the older man’s lap. The smile stayed long after the man had passed. Gavin had had a crush on the Alpha for months now, never quite working up enough courage to make a move. He lost track of how many times he had a text sitting on his phone for an hour before inevitably deleting the words; Or how many times he had Burnie’s contact pulled up, staring at the call button until his eyes would go unfocused and he would lock the device.

How could Gavin ever imagine himself with an Alpha like Burnie? He didn’t even know the man’s sexuality. He kept his personal life so low key, he could be completely frat-boy straight, or complete rainbow-flag gay and no one would know. Even if he was gay, the quiet man would never go for an Omega like Gavin, all unruly hair, gangly limbs, giant nose, and annoyingly loud personality. But Gavin would never know unless he tried, so he concluded he had to try before he lost his chance.

“Hey, Gav, you ready to head to the podcast set?”

He turned around to see Gus peeking in the door expectantly at him. He gave an agreeing nod, standing from his chair to follow the Beta to the stage. He sat in his usual seat on the couch beside Barbara, Gus and Burnie taking each of the chairs. They made it just in time, the intro starting about five minutes after their arrival. Gavin stayed mostly quiet that night, choosing to only answer direct questions and sneak glances at Burnie when he could get away with it.

Just as the podcast was about to end, Gus looked to Burnie and asked a question that made Gavin’s heart drop to the base of his stomach, “So Burnie. How is that girl you were telling me about the other day?”

“Ashley?” the other provided. “She’s pretty good, we’re getting along great.”

Gavin tried his best to cover his hurt expression as he looked down as the beer in his lap. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as Gus closed the podcast for the night. He quickly got to his feet, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to get away before anyone could notice his shattered state. He walked quickly out the nearest exit, dropping to the ground next to the door and curling his knees up to his chest as he rested his head on his knees. Only then did he let a silent tear trickle down his cheek.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Burnie stumbling out and frantically looking around for the source of the lovely dew scent that was being soiled with the bitter scent of sadness. Hearing a sob from beside him, he looked down to see Gavin pawing fiercely at his tear-stricken face to hide the obvious tears. The Alpha immediately dropped down next to the Omega and wrapped his arms around the man’s small frame.

“Gav, what’s wrong buddy? Talk to me,” Burnie murmured into the bird-nest of hair.

“You have a girlfriend!” Gavin whimpered, slapping a hand over his mouth as he realized the words that had escaped against his will.

Burnie sat in stunned silence for a few seconds as the puzzle pieces slipped into place. He placed a finger under the panicking Omega’s chin and tilted his head up until their eyes locked. He leaned in to erase the few inches between them, placing a tooth-rottingly sweet kiss to the man’s lips. Gavin froze for a second, before relaxing into Burnie, tangling his slender fingers into the brown curls that sat upon his head. Burnie waited until the last of the distress had leaked out of the Omega, leaving behind the intoxicating dew-drop scent.

Burnie knocked their foreheads together, pulling away just enough to whisper against the Omega’s lips, “No, I don’t.”


	4. Ray/Ryan II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan helps Ray balance out his hormones from his presentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this story needed some more smut so um... Pretty sure that's all the next few chapters are. Sorry. Not really.

Ryan's eyes shot open at the realization of Ray's presentation. The Puerto Rican was going to be flooded with lust until his body adjusted to the new flood of Omega hormones. Ryan managed to pry the younger off of him to stand up and turn to the boy, trying to stand in an Alpha stance, something he often avoided doing out of hatred for the stereotypes the classes were expected to follow. But when in this state of mind, the only thing that could get Ray to listen would be a demanding Alpha presence.

"Ray, stop!" Ryan's voice was deeper than normal, almost a rumble.

Ray backed down and looked up to the Alpha, more slick developing between his cheeks at the dominating stance and voice the other had used. An Omegan whine threatened to leave his throat in his desperation, but he choked it down as to please the man in front of him.

"We've gotta get you out of here," it was meant as a warning, but the deep tone made it sound more like a demand. Ray found he liked following demands.

Ryan pulled the smaller man up from the couch and out to the parking lot, handing him his glasses along the way. As they walked out, every Alpha in their vicinity lifted their noses at the inviting smell of roses and the distinct scent of 'new Omega'. The blonde led Ray quickly out to his car, setting him in the passenger seat and circling around to the driver's side. He turned the key in the ignition and sped the car out of the lot and towards his house. Ray looked around in confusion, they weren't heading to his apartment, and he pointed that fact out to the Alpha.

"I know, I'm taking you to my house," was the only explanation he gave as he sped through a yellow light, barely making it before it switched to red.

Ray moaned and pressed the heel of his hand against the tented crotch of his pants at the idea of Ryan filling him up at his house. His fantasy was promptly destroyed when Ryan expanded on his former statement.

"But I'm not gonna sleep with you. I just had to get you away from everyone at the office, and I have some... Supplies... That can help with your current... Situation," the awkward pauses within the statement didn't do a thing to deter the pure Alpha sound that sat just below the surface of Ryan's silky voice.

The car slid smoothly into the driveway, and the pair made their way to the porch. Ray stood closer to the older than normally acceptable, but he was holding himself back well considering his condition. Ryan unlocked the door and led the way through an open layout living room to a hallway with three doors, one on each side and one at the very end, all of their doors closed. Ray assumed there was a bathroom, a guest room, and the door at the end as the master bedroom. His deduction skills were proven correct when Ryan walked straight to the end and opened the light brown door, revealing an almost obsessively clean room with a king-sized bed in the center, covered in mint green bedding that matched the Alpha's peppermint scent.

"So, um, I guess you don't really know what's happening right now..." Ryan stated as he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Ray who just shook his head in response and stepped closer to the Alpha. "Well, uh, you're presenting, and you're an Omega, but I'm assuming you could gather that much?" Ray nodded his agreement as he stepped towards the blonde who stepped back reflexively. "And, well, there's a bunch of hormones raging through your system right now, and that's why you wanna jump my bones- they're all screaming for you to find the nearest Alpha and get them to knot you." Ray licked his lips and tried to reach for Ryan, who just stepped to the side and grabbed the protruding arm to stop its advance. "I'm not going to knot you, but I know how to help you, just, um... What you need is in the second drawer on the nightstand, and I'll be in the living room, I guess, if you need me. But please just trust me, it'll sound stupid and terrible when you see it, but it'll help I promise." And with that, the Alpha retreated from the room, closing the door behind him.

Ray ran to the door and pulled at the silver knob, only to find that Ryan was holding it in place from the other side. He whined at the barrier between him and what his brain was saying his only chance at release was. He tugged on the handle a few more times, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ryan, please, I need you!" His voice shook with the plea as he dropped into a heap on the fluffy white carpet.

"Ray I promise if you use what's in the drawer it'll make you feel better. You just have to trust me," came the muffled reply, filled with pain at not helping a needy Omega.

The Puerto Rican sniffled and crawled over to the nightstand, sliding open the second drawer and feeling around inside. At first his hand found nothing but chilled wood, but when he reached to the back his hand collided with silicone. He pulled out the item to come face to face with a dark red dildo with an inflatable knot at the base. He moaned as he felt along it, imagining how amazing it would feel deep inside of him. He didn't notice the empty feeling within him until that moment, but as soon as he did it became unbearable. 

He scurried onto the bed, rushing to pull his clothes off. When the pile of fabric on the floor contained all of his clothing, he laid back against the headboard with his hips tilted up, revealing his slick hole to the empty room. He inhaled a deep breath, taking in every hint of the Alpha's minty scent from the matching bedspread that he could. He ran two fingers along the cleft of his ass and slowly pushed them inside of himself, his natural slick making the feat simple. He moaned as he pushed and pulled his own hand, loving the full feeling he was finally receiving. He was building towards release when there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Y-you have to flip the switch on the bottom to inflate the knot, if you don't knot yourself you won't balance out the hormones," Ryan choked out, every muscle tense in an attempt to keep his self control in check and stay out of the room.

Ray groaned as he heard the Alpha's command, reluctantly retracting his fingers to grab the dildo from beside him. He slid the device into himself in a single fluid motion, walls clenching in an attempt to pull it in even deeper. The base of the toy tugged at his rim, choking a strangled whine from deep in the Omega's chest. Ray kept pushing until the uninflated knot was situated snugly inside the ring of muscle. When he reached down to flip the switch at the bottom of the toy, the knot instantly inflated and stretched him even wider.

"H-holy shit!" Ray screamed as the stretching and full feelings combined to be too much and he tipped over the edge without warning. He moaned in a way that would infuse porn stars with jealousy as his smooth dick (that had gone untouched during his activities) pulsed and shot ribbons of white across his stomach, some even making it up to his chest. He sat still, shaking in the aftershocks, waiting to come down from the highest place he had ever been in his life. 

Eventually, he found the strength in his noodle arms to flip the switch again on the dildo, deflating the knot and releasing it from his clutches. He slowly stood, careful on his feet, and walked over to the door that stood against the far wall, opening it to find a bathroom. He threw the dildo into the sink as he ran warm water over a washcloth, wiping the cum and slick from his body before laying the cloth in the sink as well. He made his way back to Ryan's room to find that a fresh set of clothes had been set out for him. He pulled on the red and black flannel pajama pants and Free Edgar 2013 shirt, both large enough on him to cause a smile to make an appearance on his face. He went back through the bathroom and out the second door that was within it, taking advantage of his opportunity to explore. As he had suspected, the door led out to the hallway.

He trudged out to the living room to find Ryan on the bright red couch, elbows on his knees and fingers threatening to pull out beautiful blonde locks with the tightness of their grip. Ray cleared his throat, catching the attention of the Alpha. He picked at his nails and stared intently at the glossy, dark wood floors.

"Uh," great start Ray. "Sorry about earlier. Ya know, trying to get with you and stuff. And thanks for the uh... The help. And the clothes."

Ryan just nodded in response, trying his best to ignore the lingering scent of lusty roses that was wafting from the bedroom. They stayed in the awkward silence for a while until Ray took a hesitant step towards the couch. Ryan nodded again as he sat back, motioning that the Omega was welcome to take a seat if he chose to do so. The younger accepted the invitation, but instead of sitting at the end where he normally would have, he sat on the cushion directly next to the Alpha. He then turned the the blonde, indecisive eyes scanning the other before leaning towards him and slowly tilting his head down to lay on Ryan's broad chest. He then slid an arm across the toned stomach, curling into the man's side.

"Is, um... Is this okay?" Ray asked, cocoa eyes looking innocently into crystal blue ones.

"Yeah... It's fine," Ryan mumbled back as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and buried his nose in the mop of dark brown hair. Ray buried his head farther into the muscular chest and laid his left leg between both of Ryan's, locking him in optimum cuddling position like back at the office. This cuddle session, however, seemed to be much less platonic.

"Hey Rye," the Omega mumbled a couple minutes later, adjusting his head to look up at the Alpha.

"Yeah?" Ryan answered sleepily, eyes closed and threatening to fall asleep.

"Um... Why do you have a knotting dildo if you don't have an Omega?" The brunette whispered against the other's pec.

The blush that crept onto the Alpha's face was the only answer the Omega needed to fill his Spank Bank with images of Ryan using the toy on himself for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude Alpha Ryan that likes getting knotted is probably one of my favorite things in the universe.
> 
> Please comment with suggestions, criticisms, and requests for either more fluff or more smut if my balance is off. Also please leave me kudos if you like what I've done so far, my heart flutters when I watch the numbers go up on my stories. Thanks so much for reading <3


	5. Michael/Geoff II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's in heat, and his new mate is there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just smut with a touch of fluff at the end because I couldn't help myself they're just way too cute. Warning for some daddy kink and breeding kink in this one, so if you're not into that you might wanna skip this chapter.
> 
> Please leave comments with any suggestions, criticisms, or requests, and please leave kudos if you like what I've done so far. Thanks for reading!

Michael launched forward into his Alpha, slamming their lips together in a hungry kiss. He knocked Geoff back, laying desperate kisses down his body and to the fresh mark on the front his mate's left hip. He traced the tip of his tongue along the deep bite, locking in his scent to mix with the already-present citrus scent forever. Tattooed fingers intertwined within auburn curls and the hips twitched up, wanting more of the delicious feeling of his mate's warm scent entering his bloodstream and mixing with his own to make a spicy orange concoction.

Michael kissed over from the mark to the clean, tight curls that adorned the area above the Alpha's cock. He traced his tongue up the length, swirled it around the head, and suddenly dropped his whole head down to swallow the whole appendage. Geoff gasped, body spasming as the velvety heat of the Omega's mouth encased his entire dick in one fell swoop, leaving only his awakening knot to be squeezed with a hand. His hips twitched up and the head of his dick nudged at the fluttering walls of Michael's throat, bringing salty tears to the edges of the younger's eyes. The Omega took it with practiced ease, relaxing his jaw to allow all of Geoff inside of him, concentrating on breathing deeply and slowly through his nose until the older tugged insistently on his curls. Michael pulled off, careful to not catch his small but sharp teeth on the dick as it left his mouth. 

"God you're gorgeous," Geoff murmured almost to himself as he took in the sight of Michael, totally overcome and disheveled by his heat.

He laid a hand upon the Omega's toned chest, turning him around and pushing him into position. Michael instinctually dropped down to lay his chest on the mattress, cheek pressed to the dark blue bedspread, fists clenching the sheets as a distraction, back arched beautifully, knees spread to present his dripping hole to his mate. Geoff hummed appreciatively at the sight, running a hand down the bowed spine and tracing a finger over and around the Jersey boy's hole, collecting the slick that was creating a trail down the cleft of his ass. He slowly slid his tongue along his finger, reveling in the taste of his mate as it danced across his tastebuds. Wanting to get more of the sharp cinnamon taste that was already being infused with his own citrus scent, he leaned down and licked a thick stripe along the puckered hole.

Michael yelped in surprise at the action, the sound breaking off into a moan as Geoff promptly pushed his tongue into the ring of muscle, drinking the slick from the source. "Pl-please, Geoff, daddy, please! I need you in me so bad daddy, please knot me, fill me up please I'm so empty!"

Geoff's knot throbbed at the needy whine that accompanied the pleas and the name he loved to hear as much as his Omega loved to scream it. He retracted his tongue from the boy's ass, resulting in it trying to pull him back in. But he had other plans for the night. He grabbed his mate's pale waist with one hand and pressed two fingers into the leaking orifice, instantly crooking them to press roughly against the younger man's prostate. He rubbed the spongy surface relentlessly, over loading the redhead with pleasure until he finally got the reaction he wanted.

"Please d-daddy!" The Omega whimpered as he writhed under the Alpha's treatment. "Please don't make me cum yet! I wanna c-cum on your knot like a good boy. P-please! Please fill me up, daddy!"

Geoff smirked as he stopped the onslaught of blinding pleasure he had been berating his mate with, slowly scissoring his fingers to find the muscles pliant around him.

"Ohhh, good boy, baby," he groaned as he easily pushed a third finger into the forgiving ring of muscle, feeling no resistance, "so open and ready for daddy. You wanna make me a daddy for real hmmm? Wanna milk my knot until you catch with a litter? Have a cute little pup running around with rust-colored curls and icy blue eyes? You want a boy or a girl, baby boy? Hm?" He paused, relishing the moan that the man let out and pushing his fingers into his prostate when he didn't get an answer.

"A g-girl!" Michael screamed as he wiggled and shook beneath his mate, the pleasure almost unbearable.

"Sounds perfect, baby. I was thinking a boy, but damn would I love to dress our baby up in a dress, and braid her auburn hair for a trip to the park."

Michael whimpered as his mind screamed for him to milk the Alpha dry and make the fantasy life come true. He wanted a daughter more than anything else at that very moment, to feel his stomach swollen with a child, chest throbbing as it filled with milk. He wanted to be a mother more than anything in the entire world.

Geoff gently released his fingers from the grip that the Omega's ass had on them, imagining a better use for the hole. He lined himself up, not even bothering with lube. He had worked Michael up to the point that the slick was rolling out of him in waves, more than enough for him to slip inside. He slowly pushed in up his knot, which was almost fully inflated at that point. Michael gasped as his hole was stretched around Geoff's girth, knot tugging at the muscle, begging for entrance. The pair was so worked up that with only a handful of slow rocking motions, the Alpha's knot slid within his mate and they let out matching grunts at the pleasure.

Geoff rocked back and forth, knot swelling the last bit to full size and coaxing a gasp out of his Omega as the stretch became too much and his walls convulsed as his orgasm began, smooth dick pulsing out ribbons of liquid that had no reproduction purposes. As Michael's walls contracted and relaxed at a steady rhythm, they worked over Geoff's knot just right and yanked an orgasm out of him without warning, seed flooding the previously unnoticed empty spaces within the Omega. When the pair calmed down enough to lie down, they lied back to chest, as they were locked together. Geoff rutted lazily into his mate for a while, Michael milking his knot, willing it to give wave after wave of seed and fill him to the brim.

Forty five minutes and four orgasms later, Geoff's knot finally deflated and he slid out of Michael's overworked hole, releasing the excess slick and seed onto the younger boy's cheeks. Geoff slowly stood, padding to the bathroom and returning with washcloths. He walked in, expecting to see Michael still blissed out and getting ready for another heat-induced round that his body insisted he needed to increase his chances of having kids. However, he returned to see the Omega sitting up in bed, hands placed gently on his stomach and cupping it lovingly. Michael looked up at Geoff, eyes clear of the gloss that saturated them while he was in heat and grin practically splitting his face in half. The Alpha was confused momentarily, but then the Omega looked back to his stomach and whispered to himself, too quiet for Geoff to hear.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" The older of the pair asked, slowly walking towards his mate.

"N-nothing is wrong," the younger stated, words overflowing with joy. He looked up, tear-filled whiskey eyes meeting baby blue ones and conveying nothing but deep love and indisputable happiness, "I-I caught."


	6. Gavin/Burnie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Burnie have a fight, which ends with the introduction of a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Burnie kind of a dick in this one, but I promise he'll see the error of his ways later and make it up to Gavin! 
> 
> Also, my apologies for taking so long to update, I had some family issues and other distractions throughout the day, but it's extra long to *hopefully* make it up to you.
> 
> Please leave comments with suggestions, criticisms, and requests; and kudos if you like what I've done so far! Thanks so much for reading <3

After the pair had had their moment outside the podcast set, their relationship developed naturally, but pretty slowly. It had been a month, and neither were in a very big rush to have sex, they just enjoyed each other's company and kept it to heavy petting and make out sessions. But without using their new found source for release, tensions were running high. They began to fight innocently over what to have for dinner when at Burnie's house, as being at Geoff's would be difficult should they choose to do anything drastic. The fights always ended quickly, Gavin often spending the next day in his Alpha's office and scenting with him for hours like he had that afternoon due to an uncharacteristically quiet day for the Achievement hunters. Jack had the day off, Michael and Geoff were at the Alpha's house for Michael's heat that had begun the previous day, and he had no clue what Ray and Ryan were up to. But from there, the fights escalated more and more, whether it be over what game to play, or how many drinks each of them should have- the topic of discussion for that particular night.

"Burns, you should really go easy, babe," Gavin suggested as he reached for the bottle of whiskey before Burnie could pour another drink.

"Nah, buddy, I'll be fine!" Burnie giggled, snatching the liquor back from his boyfriend.

Gavin knew he was fighting for a lost cause, so he just dropped it and let the Alpha have the alcohol, but not before he scooted further down the couch to create a bit of space between them. Burnie downed his fifth whiskey and coke for the past hour, constituting him as smashed in Gavin's eyes. A switch seemed to flip within Burnie, and the Brit's nose was abruptly slammed with a wave of lust-filled smoke. The Alpha was sat on the other end of the couch, looking at the Omega like a piece of meat as he casually rubbed the bulge in his jeans. He licked and bit his lower lip enticingly as he stared at the younger and bit back a moan.

"You wanna have some fun Gavvers?" He inquired as his eyes raked over the man's lanky body, and he shifted to crawl towards his boyfriend.

"B-Burnie, you're drunk," the Omega whimpered as the Alpha's gaze seemed to burn trails down his body.

The smaller of the two shifted back nervously, trying to escape the hungry look within the older's eyes. Burnie crawled over, slapping a hand on either end of the arm rest, bracketing the Omega in a lock of couch and muscular arms. He crushed his lips against Gavin's, claiming them in a sloppy kiss that showed no love, only lust. A distressed whine escaped the Omega's lips as he pounded his clenched fists against the solid chest that was threatening to crush him against the armrest. Gavin wiggled and managed to squirm under Burnie's left arm to escape his grasp. Since the man was drunk, his reflexes had gone to shit, and Gavin managed to retreat to the far wall before Burnie noticed he had moved.

"A-Alpha I'm not ready, I don't wanna do this," the Brit squeaked as he pressed his back flat to the tan wall, hoping the name would catch the man's attention and make him listen.

"Oh c'mon, Gavvers, you know you're just a needy little Omega slut, who can't wait to have a knot up your ass, and I'm willing to help. Just let it happen, baby," the older slurred as he stumbled from the couch towards the cowering boy.

The words hit the Omega straight in the gut, flashbacks to his early presentation years berating his brain. Gavin squealed as Burnie teetered towards him on unstable legs, and he ducked under the outstretched arm to dash for the door. He grabbed his phone from the counter and his shoes from the carpet before scrambling outside and down the porch steps, shrugging his jacket on in the process.

"Call me when you're done being a drunk little prick!" He called as he ran down the stone stairs, tapping the screen of his phone to try to wake it from its slumber.

He sighed and shoved the dead piece of technology into his jacket pocket, walking towards Geoff's house despite having moved to his own place a short while ago. The twenty minute walk gave him plenty of time to work out his frustrations, and by the time he arrived at the Ramsey house, he was exhausted and worked up to the point of almost letting out Omegan whines. 

The overly strong scent of spicy oranges didn't register in his mind until he had knocked on the door, only then remembering that Michael was in heat and he shouldn't be there. He quickly turned to run off the porch, but the oak wood door opened behind him, Michael appearing in only a pair of black sweatpants. Gavin swiftly rotated on his heel to apologize to the other Omega, but the words were ripped from his mouth as he took in the surprisingly calm cinnamon scent and the deep mark that sat on his left pectoral. His jaw dropped open at the surprising, and not unwelcome, sight in front of him.

"I thought you were in heat?" Great job, Gav, very sophisticated.

"Uh, I was," the redhead said through an awkward smile as a hand lifted to rub at his neck. The action sent a fresh wave of the man's scent into the air, and only then did Gavin notice the slight smell of sugar he had only smelled once before. The Brit's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he took in the scent, dots finally connecting in his mind.

"Holy shit..." He whispered as he stepped towards his best friend. "You caught?"

"Uh, yeah, yesterday..." The older mumbled, turning his head to the couch across the room. "Hey, Geoff, um, Gavin's here," he called to the figure sitting on the couch.

The man stood with surprise written on his face as he shuffled over to his Omega and wrapped an arm protectively around his waist, palm resting on the spot that would swell over the next few months.

"Hey, Gavvers, what do you need?"

Gavin's eyes followed the toned lines of the other's torso, eyes stopping at the bite mark peeking from the top of the man's sagging pajama pants. He smiled smally at the realization that the couple was mated and now expecting a third.

"Uh," he babbled, "Burnie and I got in a fight, I don't really know why I came here but I didn't mean to interrupt you, especially when you just mated, um, I'm just gonna head home, you guys have a good night. Oh, congrats by the way. The whole baby thing and being mates and stuff."

Michael scoffed at the youngest, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the warm house. He dragged the Brit over to the couch, sitting him down and curling into his side.

"You seem super stressed, Gavvy. You wanna rant, scent, or both?" He laughed as he threw his legs over Gavin's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, lying his head on his bony right shoulder.

"B-both sounds good," the younger mumbled into the Jersey boy's curls.

Michael's genuine and hearty laugh filled the room as the other wrapped all of his limbs around the larger man, encasing him in a dew-scented cocoon. The possessive growl that escaped Geoff's mouth surprised them all, including the Alpha himself. Gavin began to let go of Michael, but the mustachioed man stopped him.

"Holy shit, that was new," the Alpha stated, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"The fuck was that, Geoff?" Michael's voice was muffled from where his face was buried in Gavin's chest.

"I don't know I guess I'm extra possessive over you now, whether it's cuz you're my mate or carrying my kid I'm not sure, but damn."

The Alpha took a seat in the armchair next to the couch, rubbing his face in shock at his own primal actions. After about twenty minutes of silence, Michael adjusted his head enough to peek out from under Gavin's chin, gaining his attention when he cleared his throat. The Brit's eyes fluttered open at the sound, locking gazes with the other Omega.

"So, um... What happened Gavvy? You were pretty worked up," Michael stumbled over the question, unsure of how much Gavin would want to say on the topic.

"Well Burnie was being a right mong, so I just thought I would come here for the night so I wouldn't be alone, but I forgot you were in heat so you would be here, too. But I'm glad you are, you guys smell bloody fantastic together," he finished as he buried his nose in the auburn curls once again.

"Let me know if there's any ass to be kicked, cuz I'll do it in a fuckin' heartbeat," Michael emphasized the statement with a firm squeeze to the other's ribs, the protective act pulling a high pitched giggle from his Alpha.

"Calm down there, little spit fire. I'm assuming he was drunk?" Geoff's question was answered with an affirmative nod from the gangly brunette. "He come onto you too strong?" Another nod. "Um you may want to get back over there, buddy," Geoff's voice gained a worried tinge with the statement, catching Gavin's full attention.

"Why...?" The Omega asked as if dancing on eggshells.

"Well, um, the last time this happened, he called Joel and came to the office the next day with a ring of hickeys and a limp."

Gavin had never moved as fast as he did at that moment, practically throwing Michael off of him in his rush to his feet.

"Fuck!" And with that single word, the mates knew the Brit was worried- he rarely swore, and the grip he had on his nest-like hair looked painful.

"I'll drive you," Geoff offered, his mate whimpering at the prospect of being alone, also a new development for the pair. "Don't worry, baby, you can come, too."

With that, the trio rushed out of the house and into Geoff's car, peeling out of the driveway. The Alpha drove the short distance to Burnie's house as fast as his protective instincts would allow with his mate, unborn child, and another Omega in the car. When the car whipped into the driveway, Gavin practically fell out of the back seat in his scramble to the front door. He faintly heard Geoff yelling something about calling him if things went south, but he ignored it as he slammed through the unlocked front door. It had only been an hour or so since their fight, but that was plenty of time for Joel to show up if Geoff's suspicions proved correct.

The scent was the first thing that he noticed, the air saturated with smoke and fresh oak wood and practically dripping with lust. The moans practically shattered his eardrums, along with his heart. The pains in his chest, however, didn't stop the slick that was forming within him and threatening to ooze into his boxers. He walked on shaky legs towards the bedroom in the back of the house, following the distinct sound of bed springs down the seemingly endless hallway. His eyes stayed strangely tear-free for the stress he was feeling as he slowly crept down the corridor, wary of the creaky floor. When he finally reached the door, he gently nudged it open with his foot. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting to see, but it sure as hell wasn't his Alpha boyfriend, fingers holding onto the headboard tight enough to turn his knuckles white, presenting his ass like a pure Omega, mouth agape in pleasure as Joel rocked his knot into him. 

"Holy shit," was all the Omega could manage to choke out as he stared at the pair locked together in the most intimate way imaginable aside from mating marks. 

The sound drew the attention of both of the Alphas, the Omega suddenly being the focus of each of their lust-filled gazes. Joel let out a growl, gripping Burnie's hips tighter and rutting against him harder. The younger Alpha moaned at the treatment, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend over a hickey-stained shoulder. Gavin whimpered at the sight, slick forming a thick coat in his underwear and dewdrop scent giving the campfire scent from before the feeling of a chilly morning. The Alphas both let out rumbling growls from deep within their chests at the new lusty Omega scent, and Burnie wrenched one of his hands off of the headboard to extent towards his boyfriend.

Gavin stood conflicted for a second, but eventually his body decided for him as his hand rose of its own accord to intertwine with his boyfriend's. He stepped into the room, kicking the door closed as he joined the pair on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for Gavin/Burnie/Joel should be smut. Also, since Joel is now an important part of the Gavin/Burnie section of the story, I was wondering how I should label the chapters- I could either keep with the Gavin/Burnie label, or I could go the route that the lovely and amazing Emono used: creating a whole new section with the new larger group name (Gavin/Burnie/Joel) and reset the numbers next to the label. (If this is confusing, you should totally go read the story "I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It" by Emono, it's fantastic and a huge part of why I love this AU, and the chapter titles within it would explain what I mean better than I can).
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading if you're still with me, I'll try to update as much as possible the next few days before I have to go back to school on Monday and the updates will probably slow down.


	7. Ray/Ryan III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nauseatingly cute raywood fluff because I have an obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while I'm so sorry *cowers in shame*
> 
> This probably won't make up for how long I've been gone, but I've been having a packed few weeks with school and sports and state tests and stuff, and that coupled with ridiculous amounts of writers block were killing me. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, but that's probably just because I'm super obsessed with raywood.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading and being so understanding, I'll try to write as much as I can, but I can't promise too much for this month. I cross my heart once school is done I'll jump right back in. Seeya soon, and as always any kudos or comments with contributions or criticisms are greatly appreciated!

Ray slowly crept back into consciousness to find himself encased in muscular arms and the refreshing scent of peppermint tickling at his nose. His mind began to wake up, but he kept his eyes closed to attempt to catch more sleep in the comforting position against the solid body he was entangled with. His memory was late to the party, only providing the name Ryan when the man shifted to get up, barely jostling Ray with his movement. An Omegan whine clawed its way from the back of the younger's throat while his hands instinctively clung to the Alpha, sleepy mind flooding with the fear of abandonment.

  


Ryan gave a reassuring rumble in response, hand clamping gently to the nape of Ray's neck. The Puerto Rican let out a content chitter at the calming gesture, but refused to release his iron grip on the other's torso. Ryan sighed in defeat, relaxing back into the fluffy red couch to the joy of the half-asleep Omega who adjusted to set his nose over his scent gland. He inhaled deeply, the sharp mint clearing his sinuses and sending a chill down his spine. His mind spun with the rough scratch the stubble gave his nose. Ryan ruffled the other's hair, releasing a fresh wave of fresh soil and roses into the air. The scents combined and tickled at each of their noses, both beginning to lose track of where one ended and the other began.

  


After a few minutes, Ray finally cracked his eyes for the first time that morning and peered up at Ryan through long lashes. Their gazes connected for a second, just long enough for Ryan to take in the younger's blown out pupils. Ray's eyes flicked down to stare at the Alpha's lips that looked shredded from his teeth, presumably from controlling himself during Ray's presentation. Ryan gnawed at his bottom lip, cheeks getting brushed with pink as he was inspected by the Omega. Ray's thumb came up slowly, pulling the lip from between the other's teeth and running it along the swollen flesh, wanting nothing more than to bite it himself before soothing it with loving licks.

  


"You shouldn't bite your lips," he mumbled, face inches from the other.

  


Ryan gave a hum of agreement before brushing their noses together, eliciting a gasp from Ray that he wouldn't have heard if it weren't for their proximity. The older watched with amazement as Ray's eyes fluttered shut, breathing picking up a bit. He lifted a hand to cup the other's face, the Omega leaning into the touch slightly. His other hand danced along a slender waist, teasing at the edge of the fabric of his shirt and threatening to dip beneath it. His thumb rubbed along the boy's protruding cheekbone and Ray's tongue darted out to run along his drying lips as he flushed at the attention. Small hands gripped at Ryan's biceps, holding on as if to stay grounded as the Alpha took in his form. Ray bit his lip as he felt the Alpha's eyes sweep across his body.

  


"You shouldn't bite your lip," Ryan whispered, ghosting his own lips across the younger's, barely a tangible touch between them. His eyes fell shut as his lips settled millimeters from Ray's, the pair sharing quick breaths to match their racing hearts.

  


"Rye," Ray whispered, half to encourage him further and half to feel the electricity between their lips again.

  


The older hummed in reply, the vibrations almost being felt in Ray's own mouth. The Omega tightened his grip around the solid muscles beneath his fingers, stuck between pulling the other closer and staying completely still for the Alpha.

  


"Alpha," he whimpered into the tiny space between them.

  


Ryan's breath caught in his chest and his gut clenched at the title as it spilled naturally from the younger's lips. He wanted to hear it every day, whether it be whispered with love or screamed as he was buried within him. He was startled at the sexual turn his mind had taken, but it was too late to stop the creation of perfect images of the Omega wrapped tightly around his knot, begging for more even as he filled the virgin beyond his limits. He adjusted the angle of his head and the images crackled out as his mind exploded with sparks when their lips finally-- FINALLY-- connected.

  


Ray sighed as his lips were covered by Ryan's, the Alpha swallowing the sound happily. His heart raced as his hands gripped almost unbearably tight on the man's arms, trying desperately to pull him closer and get as much contact as possible. The blonde seemed to have the same idea, the hand previously on the Puerto Rican's waist snaking around his back to pull him closer with a forearm across the small of his back. For the first time in a long time, Ryan's teeth latched onto lips that weren't his own, gently working them over. Ray immediately opened his mouth, hands sliding from their position on the larger man's biceps to the base of his neck to force them closer together.

  


Ryan's tongue dipped into Ray's mouth, the muscle working to paint the roses with a layer of fresh mint. The younger mewled as he lapped at the almost overwhelming taste that seemed determined to stick under his tongue and between his teeth for days. In that moment he never wanted it to leave his taste buds. He doubted he could ever get sick of the taste, and the thought of wanting to always be with Ryan created a knot in his stomach; whether it was fear or happiness was as indistinguishable as their scents as the slide of lips and tongues continued for what seemed like hours.

  


Ray's head clouded with a mix of oxygen deprivation and their intermingled scents. Ryan must have been feeling the same because their kisses slowed to a lazy drag of lips with the occasional brush of a tongue to soothe sore bite marks. Eventually the Alpha regained his composure and pulled away slightly, the Omega whimpering a weak, "Alpha," at the loss of contact as his still-unfamiliar hormones threatened to make a repeat appearance.

  


"Sh, sh, it's okay," Ryan whispered comfortingly as he carded his thick fingers through dark locks and bumped their foreheads together, "I'm still here, Omega. I'm not leaving, it's okay."

  


Ray's panic simmered down until the tension in his shoulders released and his eyes slowly opened to reveal blown pupils covered with a light glaze. Ryan sighed and smiled at the sight, Alpha instincts kicking in and begging him to care for the boy, whether it be with cuddling or a rough knotting. He slowly peeled his large hands off of the younger to stand, the panic hitting Ray again as he felt he was being abandoned. Ryan quickly dipped down to wrap an arm around his waist and hook the other under his knees, carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom. He gently laid the Omega on the bed, pulling the slick-stained comforter off to throw in the laundry and trying his best to not become a knot-head at the enticing scent. He maintained constant contact with Ray throughout the process, trying to calm the boy's nerves.

  


"Ray," he said, crouching next to the other's head to look into his eyes and play idly with his hair. "I know you're feeling a little loopy right now, but I need you to listen the best you can okay?" He received a small nod in return. "You're still presenting, and it can last up to a few days, and I want you to stay here until it evens out, okay?" Another nod. "And-- um-- your new hormones are still flooding your system, and they're going to come in waves, kind of like a heat, but not quite as intense." He paused to let the information sink in. "I'm going to take care of you until you're balanced okay? It's as much for me as it is for you." This nod was accompanied by hands grabbing at Ryan's shirt to drag him onto the bed.

  


"Alright, whatever, Rye. You understand this better than me, and I trust you," the Omega mumbled as sleep tickled at the front of his brain once again. "Now get up here and be big spoon, asshole."

  


Ryan smirked at the familiar humor, maybe Ray's presentation wouldn't be as bad as his own had been. He was swift to comply with the Omega's request, climbing carefully over the lad to settle behind him. His large arm hooked protectively over the younger's waist as he adjusted himself to mirror the man's already-set position and pull him back into his own solid chest. Ray hummed happily as the older settled behind him, feeling safe in his embrace as Ryan brushed his nose along the nape of his neck. It seemed that everything along the lines of pressure on the area caused a wave of calm to wash over him. This particular wave was mixed with a wave of drowsiness. He smiled a bit as he wiggled back to get as much contact as possible as his eyelids lowered to a close.

  
He managed to sigh out a final, quiet, "Alpha," before the wave overtook him and he was swept into sleep once again.


End file.
